


Belly Of A Dragon

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Belly Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Natsu and Gray being competitive like usual start an eating contest that ends with huge bellies.





	

“You guys are idiots!!” Lucy hollered.

 

“Whydoyasaythat?” Natsu asked between chews.

 

“What kind of idiot proves he’s the best by eating?” Lucy asked.

 

“A real man!” Elfman tore a bite out of his drumstick.

 

“It was his idea.” Natsu pointed at Gray. “He thinks he’s so great. He thinks he can out eat a dragon slayer.” Natsu scarfed down a fistful of bread and sushi.

 

“Natsu that’s gross. You could at least use chopsticks or something!”

 

“Yeah whatever.” Natsu replied and waved his chicken wing around. “I just gotta beat Gray this time. He’s been one uping me all day and I gotta put a stop to it.” He stuffed the wing into his mouth and grabbed for the nearest plate of food.

 

“What does Elfman have to do with this?” Lucy looked over at him.

 

“Nothing.” Natsu answered. He gave his expanded belly a pat. “He just so happens to be sitting next to me.”

 

“That’s too bad.” Gray called from his spot a table over. “For you anyways. He’s gonna take al l your food.”

 

“Yeah well Juvia’s gonna take yours!” Natsu insulted back.

 

Juvia let the noodles she was eating drop back into the bowl. She blushed and turned away from the boys.

 

“Natsu! Don’t be so rude!” Lucy smacked him over the head.

 

Because of the blow Natsu spit his drink out into Elfaman’s lap.

 

Gray barked out a laugh. “Oh this is great!”

 

Natsu angrily crammed more food into his mouth.

 

Lucy sighed. “Aren’t you both losing here?”

 

“I think they’re both gaining actually.” Erza said.

 

“That’s what I mean.” Lucy stared at the large beachball sized bump that is Natsu’s stomach.

 

Gray had it much worse his belly pushed out over his pants spilling into his lap accompanied by the beginnings of two man boobs. He pushed in his chair and lumbered over to Natsu’s table. He grabbed a bowl of Natus’s noodles and downed it in one slurp.

 

“Hey! You can’t steal my food fatso!”

 

“I don’t think you have any room to talk.” Lucy jabbed at Natsu’s bludging gut witch was also pushing out over his pants. If his shirt had any buttons they’d have burst open. Natsu stood up. His belly wobbled with the motion.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to finish it anyways!” Gray yelled.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Natsu asked.

 

‘It’s been a challenge!” Gray answred.

 

“Oh it’s on now.” Natsu stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. “I’m all fired up.”


End file.
